Better Life
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Evolution attacks Nash’s daughter during their feud with him. The only problem-Randy loves her. Will he forsake Evolution to be with her? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title:  **_Better Life_

**Author:  **_LittleKnux2008_

**Rating:  **_PG-13_

**Summary:  **_Evolution attacks Nash's daughter during their feud with him.  The only problem-Randy loves her.  Will he forsake Evolution to be with her?_

**Disclaimer:  **_I own Emma Nash, and all other characters are © WWE.  No copyright infringement is intended.  This is purely fiction._

**Notes:  **_I have to say, I hate Evolution.  No offense to anyone met, but I just…hate…them.  Anyway, I decided to try this.  It's kind of different, but I hope you like!  Please review!_

_            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *_

            Randy Orton mumbled something incoherently under his breath as he shifted in his bed, awake but wanting to fall back asleep.  His arm went to encircle around the lucky girl that Hunter had picked out in the club.  When his arm closed around nothing, his eyes flickered open.  The sheets and mattress had curved to a mold of her figure.  Randy propped his back against the headboard as he scanned the room, a savage pain in his head from the drinks he'd had.  

No light spilt from underneath the bathroom door.  In fact, there was no trace of her, save the two long, bright red strands of hair that were lying on the pillow beside him.  Wrapping his fingers around the red hair, he tried to remember the woman.

            Her name started with an E, he recalled.  Elizabeth?  Eve?  Emma?  Yeah, that was it.  Emma.  She-Emma-had been quite a beauty, Randy thought, smiling slyly.  Bright red hair that ended around her lower back, blue eyes and everything else a man would want.  

            Sighing quietly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking for anything-a letter, a cryptic note, something-but found absolutely nothing.  

            "Randy!" shouted someone through his hotel room door, "Get your ass out of bed!"  He recognized the voice as Hunter's, and he didn't bother to get up or reply.  After a minute, the knocking didn't recede.  Yawning, he stood up, tugging on some clothes as he went.  By the time he pulled the door open, Hunter looked ready to kill him.  

            "I'll be down in ten," Randy said, glancing at the clock.  It was already noon-how long had he slept?  Hiding a smile, he guessed that he hadn't _slept much during the night._

            "Make it five," snapped Hunter, and stomped down the hall.  Randy shook his head and closed the door.  Hunter wasn't a morning person at all.  He grabbed his duffel bag, casting one last hopeful look around the room, when a small piece of paper slid off his bag.  Picking it up as eager as a child opening a Christmas present, he glanced it over.  

            _'If you want to find me, look around what you love the most.'_

Well, he'd been looking for a cryptic note, and here it was.  _'…look around what you lost the most…'  _He sighed, sticking the note into the pocket of his jeans.  What did he love the most?  It wasn't like he had much of a family, or many friends.  So what did he love?  His career, he supposed.  

            Randy paused, and blinked.  What was wrong with him?  Looking for _clues to where this woman went?  Shaking his head, he gave another once-over to the room for anything of his.  'Get paid, laid, and made', he recalled as Evolution's slogan.  More or less his idea.  So why was he actually thinking about this note?  It wasn't like…what?  He couldn't find the thoughts to finish his sentence.  What was so different about this girl that made him want to find her again?  He wondered as he exited the hotel room.  _

            By the time that he got downstairs, Hunter was just about passed out in the car, and Rick was tapping his foot against the floor, annoyed.  Randy ignored him, thoughts taken up by the vague memory of the girl he'd spent the last night with.  He was jerked out of his thoughts halfway during the three hour ride by Rick.  

            "Listen, guys," he said, and Hunter opened his eyes as he swallowed another couple pills of Tylenol.  Randy tried not to be so hopeful that he would overdose.  "Kevin Nash is bringing in his daughter to go on the road with him."  If Hunter had been half asleep moments ago, it was all forgotten.  A slow smile spread across Rick's face as he drove.  

            "This is too perfect," Hunter laughed.  

            "The perfect revenge, you mean.  Snag his daughter, and do what we want with her.  That Nash should know better."

            _'Yeah,' _Randy thought half-heartedly, _'The perfect revenge.'_

            As they arrived at the arena, Randy watched intently out of the window at the lines of fans outside the arena, when he caught sight of Kevin Nash.  He looked intently next to him, seeing who would be Evolution's newest victim.  Rolling down the tinted window, he caught a streak of the woman's bright red hair. 

            He froze.  It couldn't be…could it?

            The woman turned, and his heart skipped a beat.  

            It was her.

            Rick grinned from the front seat, "Meet Emma Nash, the key to our payback."

            Randy felt sick to his stomach.


	2. Chapter 1

**Better Life**

**        Chapter 1**

          Randy Orton paced back and forth in the secluded area of the arena, sighing to himself.  This was not good.  Not good _at all.  _Biting down on his lip, he tried to retain some calm.  He was too high-strung to sit down, and continued pacing.

          Emma Nash.

          _'Why am I obsessing so much over this one girl?  She's just another chick passing through my bed, another notch on my bedpost, etc…right?' _he thought.  _'So why do I keep thinking about her?  I barely remember anything last night, I was so drunk.'  _

Okay, so maybe he remembered a little.  He remembered the fact that she, unlike the countless others, didn't fall completely for him, just begging to be led to his hotel room, or completely offer herself.  She was just another redhead having a drink at the bar; not exactly scouring the place for lays.  He had sat next to her for over two hours, simply talking to her.  Her personality was dynamic and her demeanor pleasant.

          Randy ran a hand over his short hair, frustrated.  This was not the time to get emotionally attached to some girl-and _especially not _Emma Nash.  "Damn it all," he hissed aloud. 

          "Life kicking you in the ass?" a voice came from behind him, making him jump with surprise.

          Randy frowned.  He knew that voice…  He turned around, and his breath caught. 

          Emma.

          Her red hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, and she looked stunning in her simple outfit of low-rise jeans and a tied, dark blue V-neck top.  Her head was tilted to the side, waiting for an answer to her inquiry.

          Randy ran a hand over his short hair.  "Yeah, you know, life is kicking me in the ass."

          "Tell me about it," she prompted, sitting down on one of the various storage cases that sat around the arena.  She brought one leg closer to her, laying her arm across it as she looked at Randy.

          He walked over to her, sitting down next to her, leaning against the wall.  "Well, I slept with this girl last night.  She was amazing, and I really liked her.  Well, I got up in the morning with nothing but a short note."

          "Mhmm…" Emma said, picking at the skin around her fingernails as he spoke.

          He let out a dry laugh.  "You know what it said?  _'To find me, look around what you love the most.' _ I'm a great fan of subtlety, but that was downright **cryptic.**"

          "So what did you do?"

          "Nothing, really…  I went with my buddies on the way here, figuring that she meant the WWE and maybe I'd see her in the front row or with a backstage pass or something when I got here.  And you know what?  One of my buddies mentioned her.  Guess who she is?  Well, she's the daughter of one of our worst enemies."

          "Man, that's a bind," she commented.

          "I don't know why she didn't tell me," Randy continued, staring straight at her, his tone becoming hard. 

          "Maybe she didn't want you to treat her differently." Her blue eyes stared back at him, unwavering.

          "It's plausible.  But what I'm wondering is why she left that note if she knew that her father and the people I work with hate each other, and there's not a way that we could be together."

          "Maybe she knew a way."

          Randy rolled his eyes.  "I'm not going to cross Evolution for something like this."

          "She wouldn't ask you to."

          "So what would she ask me to do?" Randy questioned.

          She leaned forward, setting one hand on his cheek.  Her lips were soft and full against his.  Emma pulled back after a second, her blue eyes deep.  "Hang in for the ride."

          "And how would we do that without pissing off everyone?"

          Emma tilted her head.  "Not everything needs an elaborate plan, Randy," she told him.  A shrill ringing cut off anything Randy was about to say.  Shrugging sheepishly, Emma jumped off of the storage case.  "See you around," she said to him, and then walked away.

          _'"See you around"?  That's not exactly the phrase people say to someone that they want to be involved with,' _Randy thought, and then an answer occurred to him.  She was giving him a choice: to stick with Evolution or to be with her.

          His decision came so easily that it scared him.

          --                --                --                --                --                --

**Author's Note: ** Sorry that it's been so long since the update!!  Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Better Life**

**Chapter 2**

Emma Nash stretched her back as she shifted on the leather couch she was currently lying on. With a casual eye she followed her father's movements through the locker room. She rolled her eyes at his angry pace. Eric Bischoff had just informed him that no, he and Shawn Michaels wouldn't get their rematch against Triple H and Batista. _'Big surprise there,' _Emma thought and shook her head. She'd never truly understand the emotion behind the wrestling. To her it was just a bunch of greased up wrestlers fighting each other—not the worst or best thing to watch. It was fun to tag along with the crew, though. They were mostly cool guys with a few rotten apples. Thinking about it, Emma supposed that there were only a few of those guys.

Half of them being in Evolution. Emma sighed at the thought of the group which led immediately to Randy Orton. She had been traveling with her father for a while and Randy hadn't in the least noticed her, but she'd definitely noticed him. _'Monster ass crush,' _Emma thought to herself with a smile. Her smile dissolved slightly as she thought on. It had been hard to watch him from afar instead of just talking to him—her father would _kill _her—and it had begun to feel sort of…stalker-ish. So, last night, she had done something about it. And okay, it wasn't the most moral thing she could've done and it generally fell short of her moral standards, but she wasn't going to say that she didn't enjoy having a one night stand with Randy Orton.

'_If it's meant to be, then he'll come for me,' _Emma told herself. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. And besides, what good did it do to wallow in the can't-haves? At least if Randy stayed with Evolution she could remember that night they'd spent together.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Kevin Nash looked at his daughter sharply. She snapped out of her daydreaming phase and looked at him.

"Sure, Dad," she replied and rolled her eyes at the stormy look on his face. "Dad, calm down. I love you to death, but you overplay this whole Evolution thing. I mean, seriously, you don't have to go into the whole history of them. I know I should stay away from them." _'Yup, I know I should stay away from them. I just didn't listen.'_

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go and meet with Shawn about our match against the Dudleys tonight. Stay here," he ordered.

"What if I want to get some water?" Emma asked innocently, picking at her fingernails.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smart-ass, young lady," he told her.

Ten minutes after the door had clicked shut Emma stood up and headed for the door. After all, he hadn't said _no_ when she asked him about the water.

Emma hummed softly to herself as she held the button down on the coffee machine. The water machine had been sold out and coffee tasted better anyway, even if it was bad for your teeth. The redhead rolled her eyes at her dad's common reminder and started to walk back toward the locker room, only to run into a broad chest, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry," she apologized, the words dying on her lips when she looked up and saw Triple H standing in front of her. She tensed when she saw Batista, Ric Flair and Randy Orton surrounding her. Emma was careful not to let her eyes linger on Randy and instead snapped them back to Hunter. "Can you please move, Hunter?" she asked, not a drop of sarcasm in her voice. "I really need to get back to my locker room."

"Or your _daddy_ will hurt you?" Hunter prompted and Emma sighed, setting her hand on her hip.

"Hunter, please. Whatever the heck you and my father are arguing about now has nothing to do with me," she moved to squeeze past, but Hunter grabbed her arm and pushed her back. He stepped closer to her, grabbing her shoulder tightly. "Let go of me," Emma said, her voice dropping several decibels.

"I don't think I will," Hunter said, his eyes narrowing. "You see, you're going to come with us now and you're going to help us destroy Shawn Michaels and your father."

Emma's eyes hardened. "And you're not going to be able to have children if you _don't let me go_," she hissed.

"I'm threatened…I really am," Hunter said sarcastically and Emma's face scrunched up in a scowl.

"You asked for it," she said and faked a kick to his groin. Hunter immediately crouched down to protect the area and let go of her shoulder. Emma ripped the lid off of her coffee and threw it at Hunter, drenching him in blistering hot coffee. Emma darted away just beyond Batista's reach and sprinted until she had reached the locker room; Hunter's angry cries far from her ears. She opened the door and stepped in, relieved. Her relief, however, only lasted a few minutes.

"Where the hell have you been, Emma?!" her father's angry voice boomed. Emma sighed heavily.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of updating, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please review!

**Reviewers:  
**_johncenagirl--:) I'm glad you liked it!  
Ani--I finally did it! Lol  
Stephanie J--Thanks! I'm gonna try harder to keep the chapters longer but generally all of my first chapters are either really long or really short! (And I'm finishing it now! :) Hopefully the muses stay now)  
Latisha C--Glad to have your support!  
JFanatic-- :) Awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Pammi--At the time I was writing this before, I wasn't really a fan either, but now I am lol!  
Ally Hardy--Lol! I'm glad you like it so far!  
FiKa--:) I miss your wonderful reviews! Where are you?  
sodas-rule--Thanks so much! ;-)  
Y2J's Princess--:) Playing on the sympathy card here!  
Fantastic Terror--Lol stay with the story and you'll find out! ;-)  
_  
**Flamers:  
**_patricia--I'm really glad you took your time to pointlessly insult me. Out of all of the reviews, yours was by far the funniest. Firstly, I really don't care what anyone thinks of me and even if I did your opinion would be completely worthless because you don't even know me. If you think the story "sucks ass" then don't review; if you think there's something to improve on, tell me. But thank you for making me laugh. It really brightened my day. :)_


End file.
